


What Price Freedom?

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Voyager is helplessly trapped in an alien snare. The price of freedom is the sacrifice of one humanoid. Chakotay volunteers.Setting: early Season5





	1. Chapter 1

"Report!" shouted a slightly dishevelled Janeway as she strode on to the bridge and donned her uniform jacket. Chakotay was close behind her, looking just as one would expect of a man just roused from deep sleep. 

Harry Kim stood to attention to address his Captain. 

"We seem to be dead in space. There is some sort of network out there holding us here. Warp engines are off-line. We have impulse engines, but at full power they seem to be taking us nowhere. There are systems failures throughout the ship. Transporters and weapons are off-line and life support is operating at 93% efficiency and falling. Shields appear to be holding." 

Janeway eyed the viewscreen with astonishment. There were reddish brown filaments criss-crossing space, and more were forming by the moment. Scrolling through several different angles, they could see a huge network of strands in an intricate lattice flowering around the ship. It was as if Voyager was a fly caught in web. 

"Sensors?" 

"Are detecting nothing out there!" replied an ensign at ops. 

"Keep working on those weapons! And I want a full analysis of what those things are!" she barked at tactical. 

"I can’t get access to anything. We appear to be being locked out of every system on the ship." 

"Keep trying! Right people, let’s work this through. What have we got?" 

There was a deathly silence. No one said a word. Kathryn’s eyes met Chakotay’s and read a look of resignation. " _Nothing_ ," they seemed to be saying to her. He could see her brain ticking over the last few possibilities, and realising they had neither defensive nor offensive capability. 

"Life-forms are appearing all over the ship," reported the tactical officer. 

"Well, gentlemen, it looks as if we are reduced to relying entirely on diplomacy." 

At just that moment, three aliens with olive green fleshy shells, six dark dextrous legs and vicious mandibles appeared on the bridge. The looked exactly like giant dung beetles, and didn’t smell too good either. 

Several security personnel drew phasers, but just as one attempted to fire and found it jammed, Janeway waved them to put weapons away. She was determined to try for a diplomatic solution. It was the only path open to her. A few dead aliens would make little difference. Voyager was hopelessly trapped and her lifeblood draining rapidly. 

Stepping forward she introduced herself as Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. The creatures were silent, and their glassy eyes roamed the room on the end of stalks, eyeing each humanoid in turn. 

"Are they capable of speech?" queried Chakotay. 

"Who are you?" Janeway continued, "And what are you doing on my ship?" 

Some low pitched squeaking noises pierced the silence. 

"Universal translator does not appear to be working, ma’am," said a voice from ops. It was then that the bridge crew heard voices in their heads. 

" _You have encroached on Verillon hunting territory. You have flown straight into our snare. You are unworthy prey…so easily captured. Surrender, while we consider your fate._ " 

"Telepathic communication," said Chakotay. 

"We come in peace and mean you no harm," Janeway continued. "We were unaware that this was Verillon space, and we did not detect you on sensors. We are simply travellers returning home." 

" _You have pitiful technology. Your sensors were easily evaded._ " The bridge crew could sense the derision of the creatures. 

"Perhaps we can come to some agreement. Is there something we can give you in return for crossing your space?" 

" _We have analysed your database. You have nothing we want. Only our trophy._ " 

"Please explain yourselves." 

" _You are our captives. You will not be able to escape. There is a payment for release._ " 

"Which is?" 

" _The sacrifice of one humanoid. Their life will be forfeit._ " 

"That is unacceptable. We cannot possibly agree to this." 

Sneering laughter washed through their minds. " _We will see. We can afford to wait. You will comply eventually. We will be highly entertained._ " 

At this point the creatures all vanished. Reports came in from across the ship confirming this. Where they had gone no one knew. There was no evidence of another ship. Life support had stabilised for the moment at 80% efficiency. Transporters and weapons were still not functioning, and the warp core reactor had shut down of its own accord. 

There was one casualty. Seven of Nine had been carried to Sick Bay unconscious. She had collapsed suddenly in Astrometrics and was now comatose. The Doctor, whose program had so far remained surprisingly unaffected, could find no medical reason for her condition. 

"All senior officers to my ready room, now!" Janeway ordered. 

In the ready room, every possible course of action was considered. They had very few options, with so few systems on the ship working. Engineers were to work flat out to circumvent the lock downs on the ship’s systems, and to restore weapons and propulsion. Science officers were dispatched to analyse the nature of the web restraining Voyager. A team were to be sent outside to examine the filaments up close and take samples. Security teams were to manufacture non-technological weaponry from any available materials. This meant hand made spears, hammers, explosive devices, chemical bombs, in fact absolutely anything that they could utilise as a weapon. Replicators, of course, were not working. Even Naomi was to be given a task of searching any databases still accessible for information on alpha quadrant beetles and methods of eradication. 

Janeway was adamant that she would not surrender a member of her crew to the mercy of the Verillons. In her heart, she knew it was going to take a miracle to get through this. 

"We are not beaten yet. I want you to do whatever it takes to find a way through this." She dismissed the team, and only Chakotay remained. They regarded each other in silence for a while, each feeling the magnitude and seriousness of the situation they were in. He knew she was not as confident as she had sounded during the briefing, but she would fight to the last possible moment to find a way out of this. 

"This is very serious, Chakotay." 

"I know. But we have a hundred and forty people working on it. Something might just turn up." 

"We need a miracle." 

"Miracles sometimes happen." 

She sighed. "I won’t hand someone over to be killed, tortured or God knows what…" 

"No," he said gently. "We haven’t come to that yet." 

"There’s always the self-destruct sequence," she said almost with humour. 

"It’s still operational?" he asked incredulously. 

"Apparently so. Perhaps it appeals to their perverse minds to speculate as to whether we might use it or not." She paused for a moment, then continued, "They’re out there, Chakotay, probably listening to every word we say, maybe even every thought that crosses our minds." 

"Kathryn, at the end of the day it’s worth one life to save a hundred and forty odd others." 

She closed her eyes at the sheer enormity of the decision. "I know. The needs of the many and all that….I just can’t contemplate it, Chakotay." 

He walked across the room and briefly wrapped this small woman, his best friend whom he loved so much, in his strong comforting arms. 

* * *

Five days later the situation was at crisis point. The aliens had retained complete control of the ship’s systems. No team had been able to  
leave the ship to assess the situation externally. They had been unable to open the shuttle bay doors. A few possible chemicals had been identified for use and lots of mechanical weapons had been prepared. But it had so far proved futile. No creatures had reappeared on the ship. The theory was that they were not comfortable in an earth environment.

They had not been silent though. Their thoughts had infiltrated the minds of the senior officers on a regular basis. Each time they had taunted them, insisting that eventually they would be forced to cave in and sacrifice a crew member. They laughed at all attempts to negotiate. And each time, the condition of the ship had deteriorated. Reserves were running low and several decks had had to be shut down to concentrate life support in key areas. 

The mood in the latest meeting in the briefing room was sombre. No department could report progress of any significance, nor any likelihood of any for the foreseeable future. Meanwhile the status of the ship had become so critical that engineering expected the warp engines to become unsalvageable within sixteen hours, and that life support would fail completely within another twenty. They were completely at the mercy of the aliens. 

So somebody had the audacity to say that maybe, just maybe, they should consider caving in to the Verillons’ demands. There was a deathly silence while Janeway mulled over the inevitable, her brow furrowing with distaste. They had come to this. There was nowhere else to turn. 

"I cannot and will not ask anyone to do this." 

"What you need is a volunteer," Chakotay said in a matter of fact manner. 

She glared at him desperately. " _Don’t you dare!_ " she silently communicated to him. 

"I’ll do it," he said firmly. There was an atmosphere of shock and desolation, as everybody waited for Janeway to speak. 

"Right everybody. I would like to speak to the Commander alone, if you would be so good as to leave us. Commander Tuvok, I will speak to you again in about fifteen minutes. The rest of you are dismissed." 

The company rose, for the most part in shocked silence, and made to leave. B’Elanna, however, was not going to let it pass. 

"Captain, you cannot possibly be seriously thinking of accepting this. You cannot send a man to his death! It’s cold-blooded and it’s heartless." 

"B’Elanna," Janeway said in formidable command tone, "No decision has yet been taken, but if you have a better suggestion, I would be glad to hear it." B’Elanna hung her head in despair. She understood the gravity of the situation, and had no answer to this. With tears in her eyes, she threw a pleading look in Chakotay’s direction, and followed the others out of the room. 

Left alone, Kathryn looked at Chakotay, her eyes glistening with melancholy. He watched her silently, anticipating a vicious argument against his decision. He didn’t want to waste the time and energy persuading her that this was the only viable course of action. To his surprise, she spoke quite gently, and for that he was very relieved. 

"You don’t have to do this, you know." 

"I know. But you know it makes sense. We are out of options. You cannot ask anybody else to do this. I am the obvious choice." She nodded, as if accepting the situation. 

"That doesn’t mean that I am happy to agree." 

"And we have to do this soon. Time is running out." 

"At a push, we have till tomorrow morning. Let’s wait till the last possible moment and hope for a breakthrough." 

"Agreed. But you and I both know that it is almost certain that we are going to have to face this. You have to let me go." She stared at him dismally, in silent agreement, then dropped her gaze in despair to her hands. "I have one condition, though," he continued. Her head shot up in surprise and her shining eyes again met his. "I want to spend my last hours with you…..alone." 

The tiniest smile played on her lips, as she paused before answering. "Chakotay, I would be honoured," she said in a choked voice. 

He smiled. "I wouldn’t want to go to my death never having told you how much I love you. Never having really held you in my arms. Never having kissed you. Never having made love to you, the only woman who has owned my heart." She smiled at him despite the pain she was feeling. "Well, the last thing was a request not a condition. I wouldn’t want to force you…" 

"Chakotay, I already said _yes_. I thought that’s what you meant the first time!" she said, before rushing across the room, snaking one hand around his back and burying the other in his hair. With utter joy he pulled her close, moulding into her body, and allowed his lips to devour hers hungrily. He had longed for this moment for so long. Over the years so many glances had passed between them, so many looks of suppressed desire, that he had begun to doubt whether it would ever happen. How dreadful it was that it had taken a crisis of such magnitude to bring her into his arms. Hands began to explore, and they began to drown in the delicious sensations until they broke off breathlessly. 

"And I wouldn’t want us to part without my telling you how much I love you, Chakotay," she said, measuring her words carefully and stifling a sob. "You mean so much to me, and I’ve never felt this way about anybody before." 

"You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that at last, Kathryn. I knew you loved me, but I’ve waited far too long for you to say it." 

"I do love you, more than you’ll ever know. I have for a long time, and I’m sorry now that I’ve wasted so much time by not being honest with you sooner. So I have a condition too. Let’s make tonight really special. I don’t want to waste the precious few hours we have left being morbid, Chakotay." 

"Fine," he replied, struggling to keep himself together. To distract himself he plunged for her lips a second time. 

Things started to get rather heated, until Kathryn broke off again and said that she would speak to Tuvok, and then see him back in her quarters. 

"I want to go and say goodbye to some people. I’ll be about forty minutes." 

She kissed him briefly and ran her hand reassuringly down his arm, then pushed him towards the door. 

"I’ll be ready," she said, smiling sadly. "Send Tuvok in, would you?" 

* * *

Chakotay briefly spoke to Mike Ayala, before tapping on B’Elanna’s partially open door. The doors were no longer functional, and the physical effort required to slide them open and shut meant that they were frequently being left ajar all across the ship. She lifted a tear-stained face in his direction, and he was momentarily glad that Kathryn had managed to keep a rein on her distress. He didn’t think he could cope withthe both of them in that state.

She stood and rushed, sobbing, into his arms. 

"Chakotay, you can’t do this. I won’t let you! _She_ can’t make you!" 

"B’El. B’El, don’t take this so hard. You know I have to. We’ll all be dead soon, if I don’t." 

"Why? Why does it have to be you?" 

"I want you to understand some things. There is nobody she can ask. That’s why I had to volunteer. If I don’t, she’ll do it herself, and I couldn’t bear that. I love her so much. You know that. And the ship will be far worse off without her than without me. No, she isn’t making me do this. I’m choosing to do it of my own volition. I had to watch from a distance once, while the Cardassians destroyed my home, nearly all my family and just about everything I held dear. Don’t you think that if I could have done something to stop that happening, I would have? Even if it meant death? I’d have done it gladly. Instead, I had to live with the anger and the guilt. For a while I was a broken man, until I found a cause, made some new friends and a new family to care about. But I didn’t find peace within myself until I met Kathryn and fell in love. She is the reason that I’m whole again. I have nothing to go back home for. Everything I value, all the people I love are here on this ship and I cannot stand by and let everything I care about be destroyed again. Not when there is something I can do to stop it. So don’t try to dissuade me. My mind is set." 

B’Elanna shook her head, understanding that there was nothing she could do or say to change his mind. But it didn’t make it any easier to bear. Her tears were soaking his jacket. He cradled her tightly in his arms and rocked her gently. 

"I need you to do something for me, B’El. You’ve got to be strong, and go on living. Be happy and know that this was my choice. I’m doing it gladly. Don’t take this out on Kathryn. It is not her choice to send me. She is not forcing me to do this. I need you to support her in any way you can. You may think she’s cold and unfeeling, but she’s not. She’s vulnerable and often harbours feelings of guilt, even when there was nothing she could have done differently. She still blames herself for stranding us here in the Delta Quadrant, and I’m sure even you know now that no one with half her conscience would have played it any differently. She loves me and this is going to devastate her, and I don’t want to worry about her spiralling down into some deep pit of depression. She’s very alone. She needs people around her who care about her. Tuvok will do what he can, I know, but it would be a weight off my mind if I believed that you’d be there for her as well." 

"Of course, Chakotay. Anything you want," she said, wiping away her tears. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise!" He kissed her gently on the cheek. 

"There’s one other thing. I want to spend what time I have left alone with Kathryn. I know there will be a lot of people trying to say goodbye to me, and I couldn’t bear it. Can you keep them away from us? Tell them I said goodbye and to leave us alone. I want to spend my last few hours with the woman I love..uninterrupted." 

"I’ll do it!" she said, smiling weakly. 

"Good girl!" he said, kissing her one last time and hugging her very tightly. "And keep that no good helm-boy in line for me. Tell him, I’ll be back to haunt him if he messes either of my girls about!" 

* * *

He stopped by his quarters, quickly washed.. the showers weren’t working.. and changed. He was soon outside Kathryn’s closed doors. He had to hammer on them to get her attention, and, with some effort, they managed to open and shut them.

The vision which greeted him took his breath away. Kathryn had changed into a beautiful soft blue dress. She had washed, tidied her hair and added some jewellery. She looked so lovely, so feminine, and so very desirable. She greeted him with that wonderful smile, the one that always seemed to light up the room, and he was so grateful to be spared the histrionics, at least for the moment. Neither of them had enquired as to what the fate of the victim would be, for fear it would weaken their resolve. 

His eyes swept the room. The table was set, so far as possible under the circumstances, for a meal. Several bottles of wine and two glasses were standing at the ready. 

Taking her immediately into his arms, he said, "You look so beautiful, Kathryn." Their lips met hungrily and tongues delved deeply. 

"Tuvok’s been given instructions that no one is to disturb us unless there is a significant change in our situation," she said, drawing him farther into the room with a smile. "Neelix is bringing some food at 20.00 hours. But apart from that we should be left alone. So, I’m all yours, Chakotay. I want this to be the night of your life. So what do you want to do?" she said in a teasing tone. 

"Oh, I know exactly what I want to do," he said, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into the bedroom, as she shrieked with laughter. Smothering her with demanding kisses, he lowered her onto the bed. His hands trailed over her soft curves, and the blue dress was quickly shed. His own clothes did not last much longer, and they soon lost themselves in the joy of sharing their bodies and finally expressing their passion for each other. 

She gave herself to him so utterly and completely, that he found it just about possible to banish unpleasant thoughts to the recesses of his mind for a short while. Just about. Making love with her was so beautiful, so powerful and so overwhelming that he was almost counting himself lucky to have been put in this situation. But the joy was bittersweet. Every so often the harsh reality of their situation reared its ugly head, and it was hard to forget completely the horrors that were waiting just beyond the horizon. 

He didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to savour every precious moment. But they eventually exhausted themselves, having thrown themselves into it with such unreserved passion. By two in the morning and well into the third bottle of wine, he was finding it difficult to stay awake. 

She encouraged him to rest, as she cradled his head on her chest, running her hands over the skin she had long denied herself the privilege of touching. She told him again and again how much she loved him. He told her the same, and asked her to be strong, not to blame herself, to promise to get everybody home, and not to endanger the ship by coming back for him. 

By now, he felt so peaceful and satisfied, so joyfully complete, that he soon drifted off into the most blissful sleep imaginable. 

When he awoke, he knew something was wrong immediately. He knew he had slept far longer than he should have, even though his mind was befuddled. The cold, gaping hole beside him in the bed yawned like a chasm. He sensed the distant thrum of the ship’s impulse engines and imagined movement, although it was rare to feel it during normal space flight. Glancing towards the window, he saw stars speeding past. He fought to focus his reluctant mind. What was going on? And then it hit him. Like a thunderbolt. She’d gone. 

He sat up, looking around her room in panic and saw confirmation in her missing uniform. He stood shakily and stormed naked into the lounge, slamming his wrist on the door frame in frustration. 

"Damn, damn the woman!" he yelled sinking into a heap in one corner. "Oh, Kathryn, how could you?" He realised she’d planned this all along, had almost certainly drugged him with that last glass of wine. Spirits, he was so stupid. He should have guessed. Why hadn’t he realised when she hadn’t tried to reason with him? He should have known better. She had just calmly and willingly accepted his offer. There’d not been a word of argument. Not one! He should have known this was atypical Kathryn behaviour. There never was any way she was ever going to let somebody else do this for her, even a volunteer. She regarded every member of her crew as her responsibility, and that included him. She hadn’t told him of her plan, because that too would have resulted in a whole night of heated argument, whilst he tried to talk her out of it. Instead they had had a beautiful night of love-making, and that was just how she’d planned it. She must have told Tuvok the night before, though. Oh, he was such a blind fool! How could he have been so stupid? Through misty eyes he spotted a hand-written letter weighted down by a glass ornament on the low table in the centre of the room. He summoned all his strength to move close enough to stretch out a shaking hand and lift it. 

_My darling Chakotay,_

Please don’t be angry with me. I know what you must be feeling right now, but you will come to understand why I did this. As Captain of the ship, this was always my responsibility. There was never any way I would have considered letting any member of my crew do this for me, least of all you. I couldn’t have borne to part with you. I know I misled you, by not letting you in on my decision, but the consequences were worth it, weren’t they? I was so honoured when you asked me to spend the night with you. I want you to know that it was the most wonderful night of my life. It was something very special, and it turned out far better than I planned. We were rather brilliant together, weren’t we? 

I don’t want you wasting your life on regrets. Remember the good things and keep a special corner of your heart for me. Honour my promise to you as if it had been yours. Get our crew home, and don’t put Voyager at risk by coming back for me. By the time you read this, my life may already be over. Remember, I love you always. Thank you for everything you have done for me over the years. May the spirits of your ancestors watch over you and keep you safe. 

_Your ever loving Kathryn._

The paper floated to the floor, as he huddled in a ball and shook with grief. 


	2. Chapter 2

A hour or so later, he had managed, after a real effort, to pull himself together sufficiently to confront Tuvok. He called him down to Kathryn’s quarters. An exchange of information brought him awareness that Tuvok had known from the previous evening that Janeway intended to go herself. He had respected her decision, despite the fact that he too had offered to be the victim. He had also agreed to keep Chakotay in the dark until after the event, just as she wished. 

"Why didn’t you stop her, Tuvok?" 

"She said she had a duty of care towards each and every person aboard, and it was her responsibility to resolve the situation. It was her decision to make." 

"Didn’t it challenge your sense of logic?" he asked angrily. "How could you argue that Voyager should give up its most valuable crew-member to extricate itself?" 

"You are suggesting that logic would dictate surrendering the least valuable crew-member?" 

"My point exactly!" 

"And following that logic through to its natural conclusion, who would that person be? Who has the least skills and makes the least contribution to the running of the ship?" Chakotay mulled this over for a few moments, before gasping in shock, as he realised the implication. 

"Naomi!" he breathed. 

"Precisely. Now you understand why the logical argument did not appeal to Captain Janeway." 

Chakotay asked for a status report and found that they were now well clear of the snare. All ship’s systems were functioning normally, except warp engines which would be back on line within forty-eight hours. At this he realised that he needed to see B’Elanna, so he instructed Tuvok to hold the ship’s position and steeled himself to venture forth from Kathryn’s quarters. It almost shocked him that he was able to put one foot in front of the other. 

In engineering, he stood for a moment quietly watching his friend working frantically on the warp engines. He presumed that she knew what had happened. News as dramatic as the loss of the Captain must surely have swept the ship by now. 

Sensing his presence, she, and those around her, paled and looked towards him in distress. B’Elanna was heartily glad to see him safe and sound, but knew that the cost had been too great. She took in the anguish written on his face, ran towards him and hugged him tightly. 

"Chakotay, Chakotay, what can I say? I’m glad you’re alive, but so sorry about the Captain…" 

"There is nothing anyone can say. I don’t know if I have the strength to bear this!" he said in a choked voice. 

"Chakotay, you have to! We can’t lose the both of you. She wouldn’t want it!" 

"I love her so much, B’El," he whispered in her ear, barely controlling himself. "I’m beginning to realise that it was probably easier to be the one to go than the one left behind." 

Later, he wandered to Sick Bay to check on Seven of Nine. She was apparently beginning to come out of her comatose state. As he walked, a plan was forming in his mind. He had to go back and try to rescue Kathryn. To do that he would have to pull himself together, and show himself to be in command. He knew he would have to tread carefully. Tuvok would not allow him to endanger the ship and would probably get the Doctor to relieve him of duty, if push came to shove. No doubt Kathryn had also instructed him not to return for her. 

Perhaps he could take a small team on the Delta Flyer. Then again, it might already be too late. Furthermore, they had no means to counteract the paralysis the Verillons were able to inflict on them. What was needed was something to tip the balance in their favour. Little did he know that the answer was lying in the subconscious of somebody aboard the ship. 

* * *

Two agonising days followed. He stayed for much of the time in Kathryn’s quarters, as if by being there he could feel closer to her, even will her to still be alive. But in reality he knew that every passing minute reduced the likelihood of that being the case.

The only thing holding Chakotay together was the plan forming in his mind to go back for her. He knew, however, that they needed a strategy, and so far nothing had been mooted at briefings to give them the edge. Now that they had analysed what little information they had, it seemed that the Verillons were just as physically vulnerable to weapons as any other creatures. All that was necessary was to evade the snare, and prevent them from getting control of Voyager’s technology. 

On the evening of the second day, he was hailed by the Doctor and asked to come to Sick Bay. Seven of Nine had regained consciousness, and wanted to speak to him urgently. It seemed that, whilst the Borg had never actually encountered the Verillons, they had assimilated species that had. And not all of them had been completely at their mercy. At least two had succeeded in eventually outsmarting them. The solution it seemed was white noise. They were extremely sensitive to sound, and couldn’t bear to be exposed to incessant noise, particularly high pitched noise. It blocked their ability to communicate telepathically with each other, or any aliens. In fact, it stopped them from even thinking rationally, and from telekinetically controlling any technological systems. High pitched sounds would be especially useful, because they were beyond the range of human hearing. Once their link to ship’s weapons was severed, they would soon be at the mercy of their assailants. Chakotay now understood why the Verillons had incapacitated Seven by linking into her neural network before she’d even had time to realise what was happening. 

Which left one problem. How to find them? Verillor, their home planet, was a very long way from where they were, so it seemed that those they had encountered were a rogue group, who must somewhere have a ship. Seven explained that if they scanned for a certain chemical, a particularly malodorous one which the creatures excreted and exhausted from their ship, they would most likely find a trail. It was simplicity in itself, and appealed to Chakotay’s native instincts. Just like following your nose! It was more than enough to give him a reason to turn the ship around, and there were no arguments from Tuvok. 

Programming scanners as Seven had instructed, the path lit up like a Christmas tree. Never had Chakotay been more glad of Kathryn’s hare-brained reclamation project of the former drone, something he had openly opposed at one time. It was time to call a meeting and plan the next move. 

The decision was to take the Delta Flyer in once the Verillon ship had been located. Voyager would stand by to come in, if necessary. There was no shortage of volunteers to go on the away mission. Harry Kim was among them. The fact that they had run into the trap on his watch weighed heavily on him, but Chakotay wanted him on the bridge with Tuvok. Seven herself was very keen to go, being bereft at the loss of the Captain and the only one with any expertise, but Chakotay vetoed it. There was no way of knowing what condition they would find Kathryn in, and it was possible the Verillons would again find a way to incapacitate Seven. The away team would be severely hampered by having to carry two dead weights. 

It was also discussed as to whether they should merely disable the enemy, or completely obliterate them. Tuvok cited the prime directive as requiring them only to do as much as was necessary to rescue the Captain, and that they should not allow themselves to be motivated by revenge. However, Chakotay was adamant that the Verillons had clearly terrorised this part of space for some time, and that if they had the opportunity to deal them a crippling blow or, better yet, destroy them, they should do so, and to hell with the prime directive. Moreover, he would not risk their coming after Voyager after the mission. He would rigorously defend his decision, if and when they got back to Federation space. He was the Captain now, and it was his call. He was pleased to sense that he had the support of the vast majority of the senior staff. 

Accordingly, sound emitters were manufactured and fitted firstly throughout the Delta Flyer and then Voyager. Portable versions were produced for the away team, as were bombs with clockwork timers. So far as possible, everything was made of purely mechanical parts. Everything was meticulously planned. The team was chosen, and each knew exactly what they had to do. This was to prevent the need for communication during the mission. The humanoids might not easily function with the onslaught of the sound. 

So by the time long distance scanners had picked up the alien ship at noon the next day, everything was ready. Chakotay had no intention of wasting another precious minute. The emitters were already producing high pitched white noise, which was only affecting the Vulcans, in case the Verillons detected them before they could react. The frequencies would be expanded later. 

He studied the peculiar ball shaped ship on the viewscreen. It had lots of spiky projections and resembled a huge black conker case. Scanners suggested it was made of a mixture of organic and inorganic material. It was most certainly not indestructible. If it had been in the vicinity during their previous encounter, it had been the Verillons’ telekinetic manipulation of the scanners that had hidden it. Satisfied that everything was working as expected, Chakotay ordered the away team, headed up by himself, to the flyer. 

Taking no risks, they set the sound emitters to maximum and departed. The noise was very disconcerting, and they had to rely on hand signals, but it helped having a task to complete. In ten minutes they approached the Verillon ship. They had in no way sensed any attempt by the creatures to communicate with them, and the systems on the flyer remained fully functional. Sensors scanning the ship indicated that the atmosphere was putrid, but breathable. Sadly, they had not picked up any human life signs. 

A team of six transported onto the enemy ship, sound emitters squealing loudly. Momentarily, they coughed and spluttered as they breathed in the foul air. The place appeared to be a dark network of damp, earthy tunnels. Within seconds, the beetle-like creatures were sent scurrying to the distant recesses of the corridors like scorched ants. They were crawling all over each other in desperation to escape the noise. It was really rather comical. A few were dispatched with flame throwers, but it was soon obvious that this was unnecessary. The creatures had clearly been rendered insensible. The sound devices were proving brilliantly effective. 

Two pairs from the away team began rigging up bombs ready to activate prior to departure. Chakotay and Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti set about searching for any sign of Kathryn. Their scanners were still not picking up any non-Verillon life signs, but did indicate a large cavern in the centre of the ship, and they headed for this, passing food-stores and sleeping chambers. Fifteen minutes of searching brought them into a large opening, whose walls resembled a honeycomb of large green podules. There were hundreds of them. With horror, the pair realised each contained a body, petrified like flies in green amber. They were from many different species, and all had tubes attached to the back of their necks. Chakotay was struggling to think coherently, as the noises were ringing through his head, but he was reluctantly coming to terms with the awful truth. The best they could likely hope for was to recover Kathryn’s body. Nicoletti tapped him on the shoulder, and indicated that her scanner had picked up Kathryn’s comm badge…three levels up and fifty metres to the left. 

They climbed ramps designed for large beetles, not humans, and moved towards the designated podule. Chakotay mentally tried to prepare himself for the horror to come, and saw Nicoletti nod as she stopped in front of one. He moved towards the glassy surface, and wiped away the filmy deposits, till Kathryn’s face appeared….the beautiful face he’d feared he would never see again. But this was not the way he’d wanted to see it. She was wearing her uniform, her eyes open and looking slightly startled, but otherwise she looked peaceful. He stood transfixed for a few moments, as both anger and despair welled up within him, then lifted his phaser to attempt to cut her out. Nicoletti put her hand out to stop him. He looked at her quizzically. 

"She’s not dead," she mouthed at him, tapping on her scanner and waving it towards Janeway. "She’s in stasis." Chakotay did not immediately take in what Nicoletti was saying, and she had to repeat it. As the realisation that she was still alive dawned on him, his spirits soared. He turned and looked at his precious Kathryn in renewed wonder. She would have to be carefully extricated from this in Voyager’s sick bay under supervision of the Doctor, so he quickly put a marker on the spot, and sent a signal to the Voyager to move closer and transport her safely home. They stood well away, and after a few minutes of anxious waiting, a whole section of about a dozen podules disappeared to Voyager’s cargo bay. A return signal told him that they’d got her. 

They sent signals to the rest of the away team to activate the clockwork timers on the bombs. Some of the sound emitters were to be left beside them to keep the creatures at bay. Then all teams transported back to the Delta Flyer and hightailed it back to Voyager. Chakotay sent instructions to transport as many of the stasis modules as they could manage in the two minutes before the bombs blew. From a safe distance, they watched as the Verillon ship exploded into a fireball, radiating huge golden fingers outwards into space. The flyer rocked violently, as the shock wave buffeted them. Then with huge relief and jubilation, they switched off the noise machines. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back on board Voyager, Chakotay rushed to sick bay, pausing only to send orders to the bridge to maintain course at warp eight. As he entered, he saw the Doctor working on Kathryn’s lifeless green body. He had removed her uniform, which was lying in a slimy heap on the floor. 

"How is she, Doc?" he asked anxiously. 

The Doctor looked up at him and noted the concerned look on his face. If he hadn’t been aware that there had been a change in the nature of the command team’s relationship, he soon would be. 

"Her lungs were completely filled with this green slime, and I am struggling to get them to function again. Her muscles were too weakened to expel the residue, so I am attempting to clear them more thoroughly. Her blood had coagulated, and I am attempting to restore circulation. There has been no cellular damage. That green slime must be some kind of preservative, but her muscles have atrophied, and will require stimuli to allow them to function again. I have her heavily sedated, otherwise she would be in a lot of pain. Imagine pins and needles if you will, only multiplied a thousand times over and in every part of your body." Chakotay looked at him exasperated. He hadn’t told him what he most wanted to know. 

"Will she live?" 

"Well, of course. This is a simple matter for a physician of my talent. It’s as well she was only like this for a few days, or it would be a lot more difficult to restore her motor functions. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do." He bent back over his patient. 

"Can I stay?" 

The Doctor threw him a look of impatience. "Very well, just don’t get in my way." 

Chakotay moved up close, and lifted Kathryn’s cold, damp hand. He stroked the wrinkled skin lovingly, and whispered in her ear. "Come on, Kathryn. Come back to me, my love. You’ve got to fight this for me. I love you so much." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. He rammed some instrument down her throat, which aspirated more green fluid. Satisfied he was ready, he tried to start her breathing again. He pressed some buttons on the arc above her chest, and her back arched as she drew in a noisy liquid breath. For a few agonising moments, nothing happened, and then she coughed and spluttered as she expelled the air from her lungs. Chakotay studied her face, and realised that she was still heavily sedated. He ran his hand softly over her forehead, brushing aside her sticky hair. 

The Doctor worked in silence for a couple of hours, and Chakotay sat at her side quietly declaring his love for her and willing her back to life. He watched the rise and fall of her chest intently. Each breath was bringing her back to him. Slowly but surely her skin tones turned from green to pale pink. Her flesh warmed and softened. 

Finally, the Doctor said, "I’m ready to bring her round now," and he injected a hypospray into her neck. 

Kathryn began groaning deep in her throat. She tried to move her head, but was unable. She attempted to say something, but only mucusy noises escaped. Her lips mouthed "Chak.." 

"Hush now, darling. Don’t try to say anything. You’re fine. We have you back. Everything is going to be all right." She managed a weak smile, as he bent to kiss her on the forehead. 

He tried hard not to wrinkle his nose in distaste. "Spirits, Kathryn, you taste like a rancid fish." 

"You could make yourself useful and clean her up a bit!" the Doctor admonished him, so he went to fetch a cloth and gave himself up to the pleasure of wiping her face and neck and doing his best to make her feel cherished. 

The Doctor began cleaning out her mouth. "She has this foul stuff all over her, inside and out," he commented. "It must be very unpleasant." 

When he felt that they had made her as comfortable as possible, the Doctor sent the reluctant Chakotay away to allow his patient to rest. 

A few hours later, he was back, having freshened himself up, given further instructions to the bridge and frantically tidied up her quarters, which he had let get into something of a mess. At first he thought Kathryn was sleeping, but her eyes flickered open as he approached the bio-bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Welcome back, my dear," he said, sensing that she was much more aware of what was going on than she had been earlier. 

"You came back!" She struggled to speak as her frozen muscles protested at being used. "Disobeyed orders..!" 

"You can punish me later, if you like," he said with a grin. "Just get yourself fit and well first!" 

"All…safe?" she whispered. 

"No casualties. Just a few headaches and ringing ears. I knew we had them beat. Seven had the key. Noise, Kathryn. Would you believe it sent them senseless?" 

She tried to nod. "Heard them…scream." 

"You could hear?" She nodded almost imperceptibly. "Did you know we were there?" 

"No." 

"Can you move anything?" In response, she managed to lift her arm. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

"Fish?" 

"Fish? Oh, you mean…" he said, realising she was referring to his earlier rancid fish comment. "Well, not as bad. We’ll fix you up soon. How does a nice soak in the tub sound?" 

"Bliss." 

But it was another couple of hours before the Doctor released her to her quarters, with the proviso that someone stayed with her at all times. The Doctor insisted that she tried to walk at least part of the way, to try and get some muscles working again. Chakotay supported her, taking most of her weight, as she slowly made it out of sick bay and quite a long way down the corridor. Eventually, he picked her light frame up and carried her to her room. He placed her on the sofa, ordered some relaxing music and then went to run a bath. He ferreted around for some scented bath oil. When he was satisfied that everything was perfect he went back to fetch her. 

He helped her into the bathroom and removed her medical gown. There was not the slightest embarrassment about it. He did not even think to ask her whether it was okay, but realised moments later as she slipped into the water, that maybe he should have. He was relieved that she hadn’t protested. At the back of his mind, a new worry was starting to niggle at him. A small one relative to what had gone before, but he was beginning to wonder if she would insist on returning to the old command relationship. 

He knelt down and began to wash her hair, something he’d fantasised about doing in the past. But this was different from his dreams. There was nothing erotic about his actions. This was just one person tenderly caring for the needs of another person, whom they loved dearly. Gently he washed her whole body, ridding it of the last remnants of the noxious green goo. He had to take particular care of the newly generated skin on the back of her neck where the tube had been removed. She flinched as he touched it. 

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" 

"Just a bit. Don’t stop. I want rid of this…this.." 

"Beauty treatment?" he offered with a laugh. "Just think, Kathryn, people on Risa probably pay a fortune to be wrapped in green goo and pampered by a handsome attendant." 

"They don’t expect to end up looking like a damn prune, though!" she returned in an amused tone. 

"You look beautiful to me as always, my love. Even green and pruney." 

"I don’t believe you." 

"Believe what you like. It’s the truth." 

"That’s heavenly, Chakotay," she said with a sigh. "Thank you so much." 

"You sound better." 

"Infinitely. The warmth is helping my muscles," she said, lifting a leg from the water as if to prove the point. 

"Well, I have the Doctor’s orders to get your muscles moving! Just enjoy a soak, while I go and prepare us something to eat. Then I’ll come back and get you out. Shout if you need me." The Doctor had given him precise instructions as to what to feed her. 

Ten minutes later, he was back. He dried her gently, then supported her while she brushed her teeth. Then he wrapped her hair in a towel, and pulled a soft towelling bathrobe onto her. 

Back in the lounge he sat her at the table and fed her the prescribed soup. She only managed three or four mouthfuls, but he didn’t push it. He was simply glad that something had gone down successfully. 

So they ended up on the sofa, and after a moment’s hesitation she snuggled into him drawing strength from his arms around her and contentment from the sound of his heartbeat. He took a deep breath, allowing the now pleasant lavender scent to fill his lungs, and revelling in the pleasure of holding her close to him again. She needed to talk, and in truth he needed to listen. She told of how she had arrived and immediately had her brain bombarded into submission. How they had known she had a cyanide capsule secreted about her, and immediately removed it. How they had dragged her along the tunnels to the cavern. How they had cleared a dead body out of a podule, and placed her in it. And of the horror of having the green slime fill the space around her and then her lungs, as if drowning. And yet not drowning, because whilst the body shut down, the brain continued to function. 

"I was conscious the whole time, you know, Chakotay." 

"That must have been terrible." 

"They put our bodies into stasis, but kept our minds alert. It was their entertainment. They liked to dip into our minds and enjoy our misery. But do you know what I did? I just focused on you and our wonderful night together. They may have got a cheap thrill out of it, but I was damned if I was going to let them feed on my misery. 

Sometimes, I could sense the others. There was a lot of mental pain and anguish, but the ones that were coping the best were the ones that were able to focus on something positive from their past lives. Those who failed fell prey to anger, torture, misery or even insanity, exactly the things the Verillons loved to feed on. They had a real appetite for mental anguish. Do you know, Chakotay, that they positively enjoy watching the agonies of their hostages, as they go through the process of selecting who will be sacrificed? It’s the height of their entertainment. They have such a warped sense of humour, that they actually think it is funny! There is such a variety of ways in which people are chosen. Some choose the weakest, others the strongest. You wouldn’t believe the horror some of them had been through. It’s rare for someone to volunteer. 

Some of them had been there hundreds of years. With the body in stasis, it doesn’t deteriorate like it would naturally. I could have ended up living in that hell almost indefinitely. Some of them had died. It was a mercy everyone longed for. I know I told you not to come back for me, but I thank God that you did." 

"Actually, you told me not to endanger the ship. I only endangered the Delta Flyer, and it was a calculated risk. I could no more leave you there than stop myself from breathing. You would have done the same in the circumstances. And we had to stop them from continuing their reign of terror." 

"You were right to destroy them. Disabling them wouldn’t have been enough, they were too dangerous. The hostages…how many did we get out? There must have been over eight hundred of us…" 

"We only managed two hundred and eighty or so, I’m afraid. And five of them were dead. They’re still in the cargo bay. The Doctor intends to keep them in stasis until we can find a more suitable place to bring them around. We haven’t the facilities to deal with them all." 

"Chakotay, he should sedate them. It’s cruel to perpetuate this.." 

"Don’t worry. He’s on to it." 

Finally, she lapsed into silence, and he kissed her softly behind her ear. He realised the moment of truth had arrived. They finally had to address the issue of where they went from here. He was very afraid that she’d choose to back off, and destroy the advances they had made in their relationship during that one glorious night. The signs had been good so far, he thought, but she hadn’t said anything definite. Did he dare hope? 

"Kathryn, you know I love you, don’t you?" 

"Yes." 

"Don’t shut me out. I can’t go back to the way things were. I want to be part of your life in every sense. I know we can make it work." 

"Chakotay, when we spent the night together, we were only envisaging the one night. We didn’t even discuss having to maintain our professional relationship as well as our personal one. Do you really think we can do it? Can we run the ship without our private lives getting in the way?" 

"Yes, absolutely!" 

"We have some pretty spectacular bust ups!" 

"And we still will. But the making up is going to be damned wonderful!" 

She smiled at this. "And the crew?" 

"Will be absolutely delighted." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. I suspect they know about our big night of passion anyway. This is a small ship. Hard to keep anything quiet." 

"Well, Tuvok obviously knows already." He had given his approval, or more precisely, hadn’t disapproved. But then he hadn’t been giving any consideration to the ramifications of a long term relationship between the command pair at the time. 

"Get him on our side, and the battle’s half won already. There’s nobody else on the ship more likely to censure us." 

"Then again, I’m going to have a hard time justifying my behaviour to Starfleet." 

"And I’ll be right behind you all the way, my love. Okay, they may blow and bluster a bit, but in the end they’re just going to have to accept it. It’s not like they can storm Voyager and march one or other of us off. We’re still decades from home, and I don’t think we should put our lives on hold any longer. Please Kathryn, we’ve admitted our love for each other. It’s not possible to deny it any more, and we know how wonderful we are together. We can’t go back. We’ve got to move forward and put our trust in each other. It’ll destroy us both, if we don’t." 

There was a long, heavy silence, before she replied softly, "You know, Chakotay, stuck in that chamber, I had a lot of time to think. I spent a long time trying to hide my feelings for you, but the genie is out of the bottle now, so to speak, and there can be no more hiding. We are both so right for each other. We cannot unsay what has been said, and we cannot undo what has been done. And I think I would be deluding myself to think that we could turn back the clock and slip back into our old relationship. You’re right. It would destroy us both. I have neither the will nor the strength to fight this. So, although there may be a rocky path ahead, we will simply have to work out any problems. I guess what I am saying is that I want us to be together. I _do_ love you, Chakotay!" 

His heart did a somersault. "Oh, Kathryn, thank the spirits," he said kissing her firmly on the mouth for the first time since she returned. "I promise you’ll never regret this. Not for a moment!" 

His tongue began delving into the sweet depths of her mouth and his hands began to slide across her shoulders. "I love you so much, sweetheart." He kissed her again, firstly on the mouth and then along her jawline till he reached her neck. One hand began to slip under her gown, dusting across a soft breast to tweak a nipple. 

"Chakotay, what are you doing? I really don’t think this is a good idea." 

"It’s a brilliant idea. The Doc said I had to flex your muscles….and I can’t think….of a more….delightful way….of doing it!" he said kissing his way farther along her collar bone and down to the valley between her breasts, gently nosing the robe out of his path. 

"I don’t think you’re flexing the muscles he meant," she laughed at him, beginning to squirm at the pleasure of his touch. 

"Well, I see they didn’t damage any nerve endings," he said, delighting in the spectacle of a burgeoning dusky pink tip. He nibbled gently on the exposed rosy bloom, as she gasped and arched her back. "See, it’s working!" He paused and gazed intensely into her darkened eyes, seeking approval to continue. "Kathryn, you can just relax and let me do all the work!" he said, smiling seductively and brushing a quick soft kiss across her lips. 

Her dark eyes twinkled as she surveyed his handsome face. Her answering smile reflected her willingness to fall under his spell. Huskily she responded, "Okay, my dear, but _please_ let’s go through to the bedroom. I could use some home comforts!" 

He needed no more encouragement, so quickly he lifted her and carried her through. He deposited her on the bed, kissing her firmly as he pushed the bathrobe completely off her shoulders, marvelling again at the quiet majesty of her naked body, and the way damp tendrils of hair fell darkly on her pale freckled shoulders. 

As he divested himself of his clothing, she lay back and languidly stretched her stiff muscles in delicious anticipation. One hand slipped under a pillow and came into contact with an unfamiliar object. A look of puzzlement crossed her face, as she pulled out a pair of cotton boxers. She laughed when she realised what she had in her hands. 

"Chakotay, you’ve been sleeping here!" she accused. 

He looked a little sheepish. "Sorry. I hope you don’t mind. Somehow, it felt…closer to you. And I wouldn’t really describe it as sleeping," he said a little uncertainly. 

"Well," she said, dropping the offending article, "play your cards right and we might be able to make it a permanent arrangement." 

"Oh, Kathryn, there’s nothing in the universe that I would like more," he replied with a huge grin, before climbing on the bed and pulling her into his arms. This time he would do most of the giving, whereas the last time it had been much more the other way about. And this time, there were no horrifying thoughts to darken the edges of their enjoyment. No fear of a heart-wrenching separation to come. 

And slowly and surely, under the wonderful, skilful touch of his hands and the loving caress of his lips, her dormant body came back to life. Like an accomplished musician, he soon had her body dancing to his tune. Innate responses to the rhythm of love sent their senses soaring. Joyfully they came together and rode the long slow crescendo to an amazing and exquisite moment of fulfilment. A powerful and majestic finale that united two souls. Afterwards, they lay quietly in each others’ arms, basking in an afterglow of contentment and completion, and enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Tonight, once was enough. Tomorrow, they would wake up together. 

Chakotay sighed contentedly as his nose nuzzled her hair. He pondered on his amazing good fortune. It had been nothing short of miraculous to have merely met and befriended Kathryn Janeway. She had come into his life like a fountain of fresh water, amid his new found pool of calm. She had restored the balance in his life. For years he had loved her, and suspected that she loved him, but their command duties had forced them to keep their emotional distance from each other. He had always lived in hope that someday they would come together. Then cruel fate had made it possible in the most painful of circumstances, and they had had that one beautiful night together. Now, a new miracle had happened. She was here, in his bed and his arms again and in the morning she would still be there…no gaping hole by his side. There was no hurry. They could take their time to enjoy one another. They had a lifetime ahead of them. True, the Delta Quadrant was a dangerous place, but he knew now that they would both make the most of every precious moment. And this darling woman by his side had an incredible knack of beating the odds. Yes, miracles do sometimes happen.


End file.
